keyvailefandomcom-20200213-history
Yies
The Keyvain demon lord of envy and lies. Yies or Yives as she is referred to by the elves is one of the sevan demon lords of Keyvaile. She is desptive and cunning. Bio: Creation and early years: Yies was a celestial who chose to inhabit the newly formed world of Keyvaile during its creation. As the spirits were dividing the responsibilities of this world among themselves she grew jealous about the fact that the others reseaved most of the important jobs, some like Nelaf crated life, Cortove, gave that life knowledge, and Nordi and Dukorn protected it, in this jealousy she became an entity of envy. During the Reptilian age she deceived meny unsuspecting Repamri into her tricks usaly resulting in their pain and torment and her amusement. She fed of the Jesacy the Gatar peaple felt for their nabers, that comman folk felt for the high prists, that meny felt for the godlike spirits , and she grew strong. The Spirit War: As the Age continued she like meny other spirits desired even more power. She allied her self with Six others, The angry Carnoge, the lord of Greed, the permissive Yavina, The lazy Savaz, the hungry Golgor, and their leader proud Zernof. Together they schemed to take control of this world and rule over it as gods. She among them deived meny other spirits to their cause including the rebellious Marcontive, of who she grew quite close to. Then they stuck attacking and destroying the temple where the spirits held council. The war began and Yies lead her army of demons and deceived lizardmen in meny battles against her spirit enamies. During this time she and the other demons were cursed by their creator unable to stand his blessing light. But even tough cursed she fought on causing much chaos at this time. She would finaly be defeated by Drdif speit of Fath after attempting to corrupt her follower deqused as her high priest. Imprisonment: Yies was imprisoned below what would become the great Beiu Swamp lands, where she remained through out the Fay and Glorious ages. Depite this she contiued to infuence the world corruping the swamp life around her even some fairies who built their dwellings to close. She would use these corruptid sprites to contiue he scheming. Meny Years later she filled the Gnomish queen Madivor with fear of the newly awakened elves. The queen hoping to save her people from the coming doom conducted a ritual she thought would save her pealpe but instead freed the Demon Nertovec in a destructive shock wave. The elves did in fact destroy her kingdom but in revenge for the deed. She would reamin in her prison untill the Human Rebellion against the High elves, when the rebel leader Atif Killed her gaurden and freed her and the other demon lords.She feld her prison and left for the east to recurite followers. Major Appearances during the Era of Sorrows. # She bacme one of the "godesses" of the Mazol. # She would aid in a civil war in Sea-Isil. # She would apper before the Oddball Squad during their visit to Stedly Castle Powers: Domonic Power(Envy): As the Demon Lord of Envy she gains great power from this emotion drawing upon it to do meny feats. Shapeshifter: As the lady of lies she can change her shape to suet her current scheme. The Mirror of Blight pearls: Her spirit item, can show a person what they desire most, stolen from Yavaina. Major Followers; Lutenits: Marcontive: her only lutenit, the lord of tretury serves both her and his own goals. Lesser demons: Deceivers: Lesser demons of Envy. In their natural form they appear as slimes. Wolfwere: Greater Demons of Envy. They are shapeshifters who in their natural form look like diabolical werewolves. And meny shades Mortals: The Warwolf pact known as the Anami surve her, and are rivals to Licirs tribe known as the Kaini. Meny Vampires have made pacts whith her for power and protection Meny humans dwarves, merfolk and rarely elves also serve her in extange for power but almost always end up shades after their deaths. Trivia: * Her apparince is based of the Farytale of red riding hood as a reference to her animosity twords the Kani. * She Is one of the more influential demons helping to create the Gatar, Mazol, and Anami civilizations. And starting the Ratom War which resulted in the rise of the elves over the gnomes. Category:Demons Category:Keyvaile Category:HistoryofKeyvaile Category:Demonlords Category:Shapeshifters Category:Falsegods Category:Factionleader Category:Evil Category:Villien Category:Female characters Category:Spirits